Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interfaces (GUIs), are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse with one or more buttons, for operating the user interface. An example of such a GUI is the user interface for the Windows® computer operating system (available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.). The ubiquitous keyboard and mouse interface provides for fast creation and modification of documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos, and the like.
Recently, however, pen-based computing systems, such as tablet PCs and the like, have been increasing in popularity. In pen-based computing systems, user input advantageously may be introduced using an electronic “pen” or stylus (e.g., akin to writing with a pen or pencil on a piece of paper). Indeed, in at least some pen-based computing systems, all user input is capable of being entered and manipulated using an electronic pen input device, and the user interface is fully controllable using only the electronic pen.
As pen-based computing systems are becoming more popular, users are increasingly entering more data in the form of electronic ink. In pen-based systems such as the tablet PC, users can write on the tablet PC just like they would write on a piece of paper. In many instances, however, users wish to convert the original electronic ink data to machine-generated text, text suitable for use and manipulation by conventional word processing programs and other application programs. The tablet PC has handwriting recognition capabilities that convert handwriting to text. While the handwriting recognition in systems like the tablet PC is very good, it is not foolproof.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an efficient, reliable correction mechanism for allowing a user to correct handwriting recognition errors that result from the conversion of electronic ink to text. Such systems and methods would be particularly useful in pen-based computing systems and other devices that accept input in the form of electronic ink and/or from an electronic pen or stylus and/or systems or devices that display or otherwise process electronic ink data.